


Letters to Santa

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Because children are writing too, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Letters, Little bit of angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how I stopped asking for toys and started asking for joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> New story, yay! :)

"Deer Santy Clause,

Can I guet a Gee Eye Joe this Cristmas? My momy says it's two expansive, but you can get me on, rit?

Thankys,

Agron."

********************

"Dear Santa,

This Christmas, I really, really want a bik. My daddy bought one for my baby brother Duro when he got to be five years-old and I totally got jalous and trew a fit. My mommy yelled at me and told me to go to my room and that's where Im writing to you rit now.

So can you get me one, just like my stupid little brother Duro just did?

Thanks,

Agron S."

********************

"Yo, what' up Sant's?

I'm like, totally twelve years old right now and I know the other kids at school are like going to totally laugh at me because I'm writing to you and stuff, but you're the only guy that I can count on for this one.

See, there's this totally cool CD Player that's coming out and I really, really, really want it, but it's like 300 bucks and my totally stupid parents said that they can't afford it and they're so stupid, you know? Anyways, could you be a pal and get me one? I'll totally be a good boy this year and stuff this year, I promise! So please, please, pretty please?

And also, don't tell Big Lugo that I wrote to you, because if he knew about it, he would totally throw me against the gym locker, again.

Thanks dude!

Agronizzle Shmaltizzle"

***************

"Dear Santa,

Wow, how long has it been? Ten, eleven years? I remember that I stopped writing to you when I turned thirteen, when I my mom and my dad sat me down and told me that they were the ones that were buying me and Duro's Christmas gifts year after year and not you.

Now I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you if I haven't believed in you since I had braces and pimples all over my face, but this time I'm not asking for a gift and it isn't really for me, it's for a friend of mine.

You see, I'm in College now and I'm roommate with this awesome guy named Nasir. You've probably seen him with your omnipotent powers or whatever. Long hair, brown eyes, laughs at every jokes that I make, no matter how lame they are? That's the guy I'm talking (or should I say writing) about.

Anyways, he's got his finals coming up and he's really, really nervous about his grade in Math and he keeps telling me that he's going to fail his entire semester if he fails this one class and I keep on telling him that he'll be alright no matter what happens and that he's a great guy and ~~how kind and how smart and how everything he **so** is and...~~

~~(Did I just write all of that? Oh crap! And they don't have any freaking liquid-paper in this stupid freaking library.)~~

Anyways, I just wanted to ask you, for Christmas, if you could give him a good grade so that he'll stop pestering me about it, but also because if he does end up succeeding in that particular class, he's going to be the happiest of guys out there and I just know he's going to be grinning like a stupid idiot for the rest of the Holidays and ~~let me tell you, you have **no** idea just how gorgeous he is when he smiles~~...

( ~~Oh Jesus, not again...~~ )

Thanks anyways,

Agron Shmatlz"

****************

"Dear Santa,

Hey, how's it going? No, it's not Agron that's writing to you this time around, but the other half of the Shmaltz-Afran wedded couple (ten years coming up, yay us!) that's doing it, the one and only Nasir.

I know it may seem odd that it's not my husband that's writing to you, just like he's been doing every year since that Christmas I got a good grade in Math and we ended up having our very first kiss under the mistletoe that was hanging over the porch of my parents' house, but you see at this particular moment, he's a bit too much of wreck to do anything, so please don't hold it against him if he can't hold a pen inside his hands and write to you.

You see, we've been trying for a long time to have a child and nothing has been working so far: international adoption is way too expensive, we never wanted a stranger to carry our child and don't get me started on the poor state of the orphanages we've been visiting...

Anyways, we were about to give up hope last year when my best friend Chadara, the best woman you're ever going to meet, ended up offering herself as a surrogate mother. After a lot of tears, a lot of hugs and one in-vitro surgery later, she ended up carrying one half of her and one half of me for over eight months, with the promise that our next child would be carrying Agron's genes instead of mine.

Notice how I said eight months instead of nine? You see, that's what I'm writing you about. Chadara called us this morning because she'd been in a lot of pain ever since the night before and when me and Agron got to the hospital, we found out that she'd gone into labor a whole month before her due date and I don't need to know anything from all those books and all those videos that me and my husband have watched over the past few months to see that this is not normal. All I can see is my husband pacing back and forth just outside Chadara's hospital room and all I can think about is our daughter Isabel and her surrogate.

So please, it's one week before Christmas and even though I know that I'm way too old to think that you exist, I'm imploring you Santa, for me, for Agron, for everybody involved, please let Chadara have a good delivery and please let her and Isabel end up alright.

Thanks a lot,

Nasir Shmalz-Afran"

*************

"Deer Santay Clauss,

Papa and Dada sais I cood write to yoo now, so I waz wondering, coold I get a leesh for the puppy I joust got for my birtday?

Thankies, your the best!

Isabel Shmalz-Afran, a bran nu foor yer-ol girl!"


End file.
